Silver Dreams in Dark Nights
by Earcalien
Summary: What would ensue if a girl of the 21st century, our world, was connected by her dreams to an Elf Lord of the 1st Age.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on this story. I know the first chapter is a bit short, but I'll try to update every two weeks minimum so you wont be left with so little. **

A cool breeze ruffled through the warm beachside air sweeping up sparkling specks of sand that glimmered coolly in the light of a bright new moon. A moon so bright that many stars could not be seen near it and the beach was clearly visible to any eye.

After a quick look around, a young girl, no more than 25, quickly stripped off her outer layer of clothing and waded into the gently lapping water. It was cool, but felt nice brushing up against her skin in contrast with the warm ocean air. With a sigh of relaxation she loosed all the tension in her body and sank into the water until it reached to her shoulders. _I never get to relax like this _she thought to herself gazing at the moon lazily.

"Manen pole- a fir selde hir her pata minna mime ól-" came a stern yet melodious voice from the shore. With a shocked gasp of alarm the girl turned around and gawked at the figure on the beach. With deep feelings of embarrassment and confusion she quickly plunged herself into the water until it came up to her chin. _How could I not have heard someone walking? _wondered the girl as her mouth opened in shock at his beauty.

Towering and commanding he stood on the beach, but with a relaxed air of curiosity hanging about his features. She took in the high cheekbones that spoke of nobility and clear silver eyes shining deep from within like stars had been trapped in their very depths. She felt almost trapped in his gaze and did not understand the depths swirling within them.

Another cool breeze drifted through the beach and picking up strands of hair off the stranger on the beach. Her eyes alighted on them as they shined red reflecting the beams of the moon. _Is that even a natural hair color? It's so deep and beautiful, but what dye could achieve it?_ She kept staring until a laugh shook her out of her wildly moving thoughts. She felt fortunate to have been able to dream something so beautiful, yet confused as to why she could not understand words spoken in her own dream. He laughed again seeing her face and held out a hand. She stayed where she was terrified to show her body to this stranger. Especially one as beautiful as he. Even if it was all just a dream.

She felt sadness sweep through as he frowned and did not understand why she felt this way. He spoke in his melodious voice again and she tilted her head in a sign of confusion. It sounded different then the first time he had spoken. It was less like a song, but no less pretty to her ears.

"I don't understand you" she whispered and let the wind carry her voice across the water.

"Not even in a dream can an Adaneth speak my language" the voice returned with a gentle sigh.

"What's an Adaneth" she asked in confusion that quickly turned into startlement as she felt herself shake in the water. _Whats happeneing to…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she blinked open her eyes to see her little sister shaking her and smiling.

"Sissy, sissy! Mom told me to come get you! We are having chocolate chips pancakes for your birthday!" the little girl squealed with utter excitement and delight racing out of the room now that her sister was fully awake. She sat up on her elbows surveying her room and the mess that lay out over it. _What an intense dream and so realistic_ she thought to herself before throwing back the covers and getting up to start the day.

**Let me know what y'all think and if y'all are interested in reading more. Its a plot bunny that came into my head and I could not let it go. **

**"Manen pole- a fir selde hir her pata minna mime ól- is quenya for "how can a mortal girl find her way into my dream"**

**Just want to mention that I am no quenya expert and that /quenya helped me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this chapter as well. If anyone is interested in being a beta feel free to message me! **

She twisted around in surprise hearing the garage door open. With much excitement and yelling from her little sister, Caitlyn, the garage door was open and her parents had entered the house.

"Isla" her mother called cheerfully "Come look at your birthday cake. We have your favorite vanilla with lemon butter cream." Isla smiled and hugged her mother on the side as she came over to look at the her birthday cake. It was a pre-dinner tradition to sample a small bite before actually eating dinner.

"Can we watch Harry Potter after dinner?" Caitlyn asked releasing her father as he left to go start the grill.

"Ask your sister, it is her birthday" the girl's mother admonished playfully. Caitlyn peered up hopefully and Isla felt a smile tug at her mouth. Caitlyn was so good at getting what she wanted with that sad puppy dog look.

"Of course, but it has to be the sixth one" Isla responded causing Caitlyn to squeal with joy and go hunt down the movie.

However, Isla didn't spend much time thinking about the movie after dinner. Her thoughts were still centered on the bizarre dream she had last night. It was the most realistic dream she had ever experienced and while she hoped to never feel the humiliation of being seen skinny dipping in the ocean she also enjoyed how real the dream felt. It was almost as if she could taste the salt in the air when she woke up. She couldn't help, but feel a thread of excitement pull at her as the movie credits rolled down the screen. She tried to suppress it, internally rolling her eyes at herself, and scoffing about the likelihood of two such dreams so close together.

"Isla, where are you off to in such a rush?" Isla turned hearing her father calling her sounding confused.

"Nowhere, just my room, I'm a bit tired" Isla lied feeling very awake, but wishing very much to sleep. She certainly wouldn't accomplish sleeping out here for long with Caitlyn's rambunctious nature.

"Okay, honey, sleep well. Remember tomorrow we have Barbara's volleyball game in the afternoon to attend" Isla's mother called to her eldest daughter. She responded with a quick affirmative as she headed to her room.

She sat down with a sigh on her bed and smoothed a couple wrinkles in the comforter with her hand. She really wanted to go to sleep, but wasn't feeling tired. In fact, she was almost buzzing with energy. She had never had such a lucid dream before and she really wanted to go swimming again. She was just anxious that guy might still be there and he was quite a bit frightening. She hadn't even heard him, but then again it was a dream so why would anything be like reality.

A decision was quickly made and she snuck back down to the kitchen to swipe some melatonin from the medicine cabinet. She managed to slip past everyone without being noticed and was back in her room moments later.

With a breath of excitement and hope tinged with logic telling her not to be hopeful about lucid dreaming she paced back and forth several times before changing her clothes and slipping into bed.

What felt like both hours and seconds later she was asleep.

Blinking up at a bright blue sky caused a tremor of confusion to shoot through Isla_. Where was the beach from the last dream?_ She wondered looking around. Massively tall trees stretched up towards the sky with the branches swaying gently in the breeze.

Isla smiled in excitement because she felt completely aware like in the last dream. Lucid dreaming was exciting. She spun around looking up at the trees and laughed cheerfully.

"Go back to where you came from, demon of Moringotto, and plague my dreams no more" A stern voice sounded from behind Isla. She turned around in surprise with wide eyes. It was the same guy who was on the beach! She lightly touched her cheek feeling it turn hot with embarrassment from what had happened. _Pull yourself together Isla! He is just a dream, not even a real person! _She scolded herself narrowing her eyes.

How did her dream come up with such a perfect person Isla wondered staring at him. He had dark red hair flowing down past his shoulder and bright silvery eyes that almost appeared to have fire lit deep within. Why was he so tall? She was actually quite tall herself, comparatively, at 5'7" feet(173 centimeters), but he absolutely towered over her. Even from the distance apart she could tell that she was shorter than his shoulder height. Barely even reaching chest height. If she was looking straight at him then she would be looking at his stomach. She felt puzzled she would dream of someone so tall. _How did he end up with such perfect proportions being so tall? _Isla wondered as he shifted very lightly into a more aggressive posture.

"Go back to your master, servant of Moringotto, for I will not be deceived by an innocent appearance" He said the silvery fire deep within his gaze seemed to sharpen and Isla flinched back confused and frightened of the hostility. Isla hesitated in confusion before deciding to try and be friendly to the random guy her dream produced.

"Hi, I'm Isla. Um, I think that you might be confused" She nearly stammered trying not to flinch anymore under the imperious gaze. She decided to continue on and rushed out a quick "What's a, uh, a Morgingotto?" She scratched her head nervously realizing she didn't say the same word he had and wondering what he said again.

"Foul demon, begone!" he exclaimed sternly before pulling a sword out. Isla stepped back, but tripped over some branches and landed hard on her back. _Where did he get a sword in my dream?! This is not fair! _Isla's thought began to spin in panic a he lightly approached holding his sword out threateningly.

"What are you doing? I don't understand what you're talking about!" Isla shouted in terror trying to scramble away. He was too close too fast for her to try and get up. He raised up the sword aiming at her.

Isla's face paled as the blood seemed to drain out of completely. "This is my dream, you can't kill me in my dream!" Isla breathed out breathlessly in fear.

"Does the Enemy truly believe me foolish enough to fall for such tricks?" He asked, but somehow Isla knew it wasn't a question for her.

"NO DON'T" she screamed as he plunged the sword into her chest.

Isla's eyes flew open and her immediately went to her heart. It was beating uncontrollably fast. Her dream just tried to killed her. She sucked in a deep breath and looked around her bedroom trying to calm down.

_What happened?_ She wondered her heart slowing down. She sighed and laid back down in her bed staring up at the ceiling. That had been the scariest moment in her entire life and it wasn't even real. She pulled the covers up all the way around her, despite feeling hot and sweaty from her terror, and tried to hide in them. She was sad to realize she no longer wanted lucid dreaming. It had been so fun to be on the beach, but that forest was awful.

To her chagrin she felt a tear make its way down her cheek. She sniffed and tried to take another deep breath, but choked on it and started crying harder. He had been so terrifying towering over her and with burning silver eyes staring her down. She cried hard thinking about how she had no chance to escape with how fast he made over to her after she tripped. The only thing that puzzled her was the entire demon and Morgintotto he was talking about. Isla still wasn't entirely sure what the name was that he repeated, but she figured it wasn't a good one. Isla cursed her dreams mentally using her blanket to wipe away her tears.

_Stupid dream! Stupid nightmare_ Isla whimpered before curling into her bed more and closing her eyes to see if she could sleep again. She prayed that there wouldn't be anymore lucid dreams or red-haired giants.

**Let me know what y'all think about the ending of the dream! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I know this chapter is long delayed, but I got a new laptop and then I couldn't remember my login information. After many failed attempts I have figured it out lol. Please Enjoy! Don't worry everyone, things will get better between the two. **

Isla stared hollowly as people around her rose cheering at the point scored for her school. Isla's mom nudged her until she rose grudgingly and joined in, but it lasted barely a moment before everyone had sat back down.

"Isla" She whispered glancing between her daughter and Barbara's volleyball game "What wrong with you? Are you getting sick? You looked quite pale this morning" she questioned her eldest daughter fretfully.

"I'm fine mom, I just didn't sleep well" Isla responded still looking resolutely forward towards the game. The clock was slowly ticking down like an overhanging doom on Isla's head. She had been so desperate to have another exciting lucid dream, but it quickly changed into night terror. Fear had followed her all day and the only thing she could think about was utter terror clouding her heart and mind as the red-headed giant closed in with his sword. Now the only thing she wanted was to stay awake or at least avoid dreaming.

"Perhaps some melatonin or chamomile tea after dinner?" questioned a concerned mother.

"No, no it is really fine. I'm okay" Isla sighed looking at her mother's concern etched across her face.

"It's quite odd though, Isla, you had gone to bed early last night" She said probingly.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep" Isla muttered standing as cheers rose again. Her mother just made a noise of discontentment, but said nothing further on the matter as her attention was once again riveted on her niece's volleyball game.

It was a long match that went into overtime much to Isla's frustration. She did not enjoy spectating sports unless it was ice-skating or hockey. She could do neither, but she thought those were the most interesting to see. When the game ended she dutifully followed her mother down the bleacher's steps and met Barbara on the court.

"That was a close game!" Isla's mother exclaimed as Barbara's smile widened "I thought for a minute there it was going to go to the other team".

"So did I" she said hooking an arm through Isla's and following her aunt out of the gymnasium.

"Where are we going to go eat? I'm starved" She asked cheerfully as they headed to the parking lot. A cool breeze blew through ruffling everyone hair lightly and Isla winced remembering the pleasant breeze in the ocean dream. Why did everything go so wrong after such a fun dream?

"Of course you're starved after that game. And also because you're always hungry. I think that's the real reason" Isla teased trying to ignore the dark turn her thoughts had taken. Barbara looked at her in a seriously as she pretended to consider the thought.

"You may be right. Have I never not been hungry? I do enjoy my food, but perhaps not as much as you" She giggled shaking their connected arms.

"You both act like starving animals everyday" Isla's mother said unlocking the car. Isla untangled her arm and slid into the backseat with Barbara following close behind. "Are you both seriously going to sit back there and make me feel like a taxi driver?" She asked in mock disbelief. She shook her head after the simultaneous affirmatives.

"I'm staying with you tonight right aunty?" Barbara asked.

"Yes dear. Isla already set up the air mattress in her room" Isla mother answered pulling into a sit down country restaurant. Isla frowned despite already having known the plan and setting up the mattress earlier in the day. What if she woke up terrified and Barbara noticed? She tried to act nonchalantly following her family into the restaurant.

"I can't believe you're not eating" Barbara commented noticing Isla's reluctance to dig into her meal.

"I'm just not feeling super hungry right now" She tried to smile.

"You can take it to go and if you feel hungry later tonight then it can be reheated" Her mother suggested. Isla nodded quickly, but she doubted she would be hungry later. The closer it came to night the more she felt nervous and nauseated. She had been murdered in her last dream. It had felt too real. She had even started to feel metal pierce into her skin before waking up. It didn't matter that she hadn't felt herself die or the sword go all the way in. Her imagination upon waking took care of that. She wondered how could such a beautiful person be so vicious and violent in her dreams.

She tried to act normal and cheerful on the way back home, but she didn't think her mother or Barbara was much fooled. She had never been that good at hiding her emotions from them. She was very close to both.

It all came to head very suddenly when she and Barbara were back in her room. "What happened Isla?" Barbara demanded imperiously "You were fine a couple days ago when I saw you. It was your birthday yesterday for heaven's sake" she continued on before Isla could interrupt. Isla sighed rubbing her forehead.

"It sounds stupid" She muttered.

"Who cares. I won't laugh. Probably." Barbara said encouragingly trying to lighten the mood.

"It sounds really ridiculous to verbalize it" Isla complained trying not smile sardonically.

"Go on. Say it!" Barbara urged.

"I just had a really bad dream. Someone was going to kill me. It felt so real. Almost like I could feel the blade start piercing my skin" She glared at the floor. Barbara looked shocked and had a momentary lapse of composure as she almost laughed.

"It's just a dream Isla. Maybe a really terrible one, but dreams can't hurt you. You'll forget about it soon enough. I had some pretty bad dreams as a child, but they never actually hurt me. Just scared me for a while." She said trying to sound consoling. Isla glared at her.

"I'm not a child. I know this, but it doesn't change how shocking it was. In this dream I could totally control myself and make decisions. It wasn't like a normal where you just watch or are along for ride" She bit back slightly scathing.

"You had a lucid dream? That so cool. I wish I could have one, even if its scary" Barbara said excitedly. They both turned at the sound of knocking. Isla's mother strode in after hearing the chorus of "come in".

"Here honey, I brought you some Benadryl. You should be able to sleep solidly tonight" Isla mother smiled at her daughter reassuringly. Isla covered a grimace. She did not want to take anything and she definitely did not want to go to sleep.

"thanks mom" Isla said taking the medicine and downing it anyway. She likely wouldn't have the same dream and she didn't want her mom to start worrying about her sleeping patterns senior year or she'd be anxious about her leaving for university in the fall. After a few seconds of no one moving her mother excused herself from the girls and disappeared back down the stairwell.

"Guess we better get ready for bed then. Before you fall asleep on the floor" Barbara teased trying to lighten up the dark look in Isla's gaze.

"Goodnight Isla" Barbara whispered from the air mattress after they were both settled. Satisfied after hearing a good night back, she went to sleep.

Isla could feel the Benadryl taking affect and the heaviness of her mind and eyes, but tried to stay awake. She shook her head slightly to little effect as the haze of sleepiness tightened.

Isla blinked several times and covered her eyes with her hand as sunlight bared down on her. She sat up on her elbows and looked around. Nothing was familiar. She wasn't at the beach nor the forest, but instead a wide open field overgrown with wild flowers and bright green grass. Despite the scenes simplicity it was one of the most beautiful sights Isla had ever seen. She inhaled the earthy scent of grass and flowers sitting all the way up. It was pleasant here.

Coming back to her senses, Isla looked around quickly to make sure she was alone and there were no red haired, deadly albeit beautiful, giants walking around with weapons. Satisfied there was no one and that there was no going to be a repeat of yesterday's dream, she stood up and brushed her hands down her clothes removing stray strands of grass and spots of dirt from sitting. She closed her eyes and inhaled again. It was not a new scent, but it seemed somehow more pure. The sunshine was bright and almost seemed to be emitting white light instead of yellow, but wasn't bearing down extreme heat like Isla would have expected from the brightness all around her.

She moved through the field trying to avoid stepping on flowers and occasionally peering close at the prettiest. Sometimes the things her dreams could conjure really amazed her. She never really would have imagined that flowers could be so vibrant. Nearly electric in their blues, pinks, purples, and yellows.

It all came crashing to a halt as Isla spotted a tall being in the distance. Extreme fear rippled across her mind as her heart started beating fast. This could not be happened. Not again. She quickly crouched among the tall grass and flowers. Maybe he wouldn't see her. She felt horrified that her mind would conjure up this again. She was too afraid to peek over the flowers. She sat quickly making sure her head was covered and prayed to wake up.


End file.
